Mythonia Coming soon!
by SpeedyHedgehog
Summary: In a far away world once inside a book...Dark magical forces arise...all the mythical creatures look to one human...Marrek...With his trustful blade...He will set the good creatures free...  I'm still looking for more true or fake myths! I tried hard!


_**The Mythical Land Of**_

_**Mythonia**_

**Prologue**

_**In a far away land, farther than the sun, there was a world of mystery, Mythonia. Mythonia got it's name from what lives on this planet. Creatures of good and evil roam the plains, forests, lakes, mountains, volcanoes, and the skies. Creatures of all shapes and sizes. **_

_**But there is one that sparks the interest of many. The beautiful phoenix Dragoon. It is said the Dragoon rips through the sky at unimaginable speeds. It is also said if seen during night, good luck will engulf your spirit. The Dragoon is supposed to glow during the night. If anyone finds a Dragoon feather, the Dragoon will protect you from harm.**_

_**But not all can live in peace and harmony. There is a cursed one with nine heads, the Hydra, Known as the one with infinite heads. If one is cut off, another grows in it's place. The Hydra, out of the many it has, has one imperishable head.**_

_**But not all creatures live in warfare. Most live in peaceful conduct and seldom fight each other. What none of the creatures know, is that their future is about to alter…**_

"**Dragoon! You can't do this! It is very hazardous to bring humans to our planet! We cannot trust them! They are unreliable!" Dragoon flashed a stern look at the creature. "The prophecy foretold us of a human who would save us. You must have hope, Tak! If you don't have hope, then your tribe won't believe in you!"**

**Tak looked steadily at her. "If you say so," He sighed. "I still think it is a bad idea." Dragoon lifted her head to the stars in the sky. "O stars of the Sky, Bring me the chosen one!" The stars swirled in the sky, revealing a pure-silver cloud. Out of the cloud, a figure fell, a young human with a scar on his head.**

"**The chosen one has come." Dragoon sighed with relief.**

**Chapter 1**

**Misery of the Mythonians**

_**I remember touching a book… Mythonia: Land of Mysteries. Reading it. And dreaming about it. But a voice called to me… "Marrek… Chosen one… Won't you save us from our fate…?" Then I was falling onto an island. It must all be a dream.**_

**Marrek opened his eyes. "Wah! Where am I?"**

"**I can tell you." a deep voice growled behind him. Marrek looked back to see an immense creature with nine heads and a massive blue body. Mysterious purple fluid dripped from it's mouth. "You're… Hydra."**

"**Seems like word gets around quickly. Yes. I am Hydra." Hydra replied darkly. "You can't be real!" Hydra stepped forward, so close that the immortal head was an inch away from Marrek's face. "Start believing!" he snapped at Marrek, slashing his arm. Marrek felt his arm go numb. Hydra laughed. "It's poison. You will be dead soon anyway." he told Marrek. Hydra disappeared into thin air.**

**Marrek could feel his body growing numb. **_**It's over!**_** He wailed in his mind. Marrek looked in front of him. A feather radiating rainbow colors laid there in the grass. He reached out to grab it. When he got it in his hand, he blacked out.**

_**Where am I? Why do I feel that I'm alive? The poison must have killed me! Somehow, I must have survived the poison! **_**Marrek blinked open his eyes. A pink phoenix with rainbow radiating feathers stood over him. "You're Dragoon, the legendary phoenix, right?"**

"**Yes. I am Dragoon. I am the one who saved you Marrek." Marrek looked around. He was in a cave. Dragoon must have grown impatient with him. "Listen Marrek, you are the only one who can save Mythonia! I summoned you from the stars. I was calling out. And you answered my call." She went on. "There was a prophecy; **_**When darkness shall cover the land, a boy with a x shaped scar on his forehead shall wield the Sword of Truth and banish the evil.**_** That person is you, Marrek."**

**Marrek gasped shockingly. **_**Me? Save this world? Can I do it? **_**Marrek stood up. "I will do my best." Dragoon smiled. "That's the spirit Marrek! Now, the Sword of Truth is on the top of this peak. But you need nine medallions."**

"_**Nine**_** medallions? That could take forever!"**

"**But you can do it! If you don't, everyone on your world and ours would die!" Dragoon snapped. Marrek looked at her. "I can't do it alone. Can you bring someone from earth to help me?"**

**Dragoon hesitated. "When twilight shows, I will." She decided. "Thank you Dragoon."**

"**Twilight arises Marrek. Come, it is time." Marrek followed Dragoon to the top of the peak. "O Stars of the Sky," Dragoon started to shout to the stars. "bring to me a human to partner up with the chosen one! Bring one with spirit to never surrender!" The stars swirled in the sky, revealing a pure-silver cloud. A figure fell out of it.**

"**He's going to fall!" Marrek gasped. "Quick! Get on!" Marrek got on Dragoon and they took off. When they got close to the figure, Marrek almost lost the person, but it's hand he managed to grab. When he pull the person up, he asked, "Are you alright?" Two hazel eyes looked up from long waving sky-blue hair. Marrek just noticed that the he, is a **_**she**_**. "Your a girl?"**

**She ignored him. She smiled and hugged him. "You saved me!" she squealed. **_**This is my partner, **_**Marrek wondered.**_** Why?**_

**Back at the cave, Dragoon and Marrek found out her name was Tara. After Dragoon explained what was happening, Tara asked, "What do I have do with this?"**

"**You were summoned to be Marrek's partner and to help save Mythonia." Dragoon continued. "Hydra threatens the land-"**

"**I know that! I read a book called **_**Mythonia: Land of Mysteries**_**." Dragoon and Marrek looked at her in surprise. "Ah, you too." Dragoon said a moment after Tara finished.**


End file.
